Raven
* * Castor Lumb is Adonis’ greatest enemy * Ritual must be done on a full moon * Book entry about her history with sketch of her, hair thrown up in 17th century style “1896, Ireland. Cuffix Massacre” (Chapel but they don’t know it yet) * Sired in 1606. Had a baby daughter she crushed, killing it, after tripping over a body of Adonis’ rich female victim with a knife in her chest. Adonis pardons her since he got her daughter killed, but she slits her throat and he returns to her side, siring her. * * Can get in Stella’s house * Does not like being reminded she was human * Killed Rachel’s ex boyfriend Dixon during frat house turning. * Promised Osiris would perform the dark spells in the book in payment for raising Adonis Biography Raven is a 400 year old vampire responsible for hundreds if not thousands of deaths in both Europe and the United States. She and her former romantic companion and sire, Adonis, travelled, leaving bodies behind them everywhere they went. They hit every state and left them in a trail. Many hunters have tried to take them on, many have failed.” - Clifton Valentine *First appearing in "Pandora's Box" (Ep 3) staring out the window paranoid, the three of them hiding out from the hunter Norman Wagner. 'That one vampire hunter, Norman Wagner, he’d chased them throughout California, all the way to Kansas. With the help of a shaman they misled him to Alabama and as the hunter headed South they headed North. Now it was Illinois, but this vampire knew Wagner would be on to them again soon, or send one of his many hunting buddies their way." They took fortress in someone's home, taking the homeowner captive, Jane, to feed off of. *In Ep 3, Raven, Solea and Pixie abduct a doctor, Dr. Simon, to perform a bone marrow extraction on Bennie Pendleton. They need the bone marrow of the descendent of Castor Lumb to raise Adonis, their first attempt. Karen invites Raven and Solea inside earlier in the episode, so they have an open invitation to Stella's home. ''"Raven stands there in a dramatic pose, arms crossed and one leg extended outward. She’s flanked by Solea and a little girl, Pixie. A man, clearly in a doctor’s uniform, stands in Solea’s tight grip, shaking like a leaf. “Benjamin Pendleton.” The dark haired one’s grin is sinister. “Ancestor of Castor Lumb.” '' “We require your bone marrow,” Solea sing-songs, a giggle on her lips. She bounces on her toes happily. “My -- what?” Bennie is stunned near-speechless, still holding his heart. Raven turns her head to look at the scared man in Solea’s captivity. “This is Dr. Simon. He will be extracting it from you.” “This is nuts!” The doctor cries breathily, keeping his body at as much distance from the blonde as he possibly can. He just pulls him closer, pressing her chest against his almost seductively. She sniffs the side of his face eagerly. “I can’t do it without the proper tools in a sterile environment, please!” Raven moves toward Bennie swiftly, eyes on the prize. “We have tools,” Pixie swears, a twinkle in her eyes. She reveals a sharp butcher knife. “Th-that’s not really a surgical tool,” stammered the doctor. “The risk of bleeding out-.” “We do not care if he bleeds out, he must be alive for the operation only,” Pixie said. “If he dies, you die, horribly.” * When Clifton comes to rescue Stella and Bennie (Ep 4), he gets rid of the vampires by shooting Pixie in the chest with an arrow. They run off with her and the doctor. * In Ep 4 they make their first attempt to raise Adonis using the Pendleton blood, and the blood of Clifton who they had just attacked. ''"Underneath the school, Solea stands with Pixie, over the Seal of Danzalthar. The doctor is chained and gagged against the stonewall of the basement. Two shamans stand with black robes, chanting in Latin and swinging a chain over the center. “Hostium ossibus,” they say emotionlessly. “Sanguis enim venandi. Caro legi caesorum,” The chant repeats seemingly endless. “Hostium ossibus…” Raven appears from the doorway leading to the boiler room, cloak flowing behind her. “You look stunning,” Solea gapes. “I wanted to be presentable to my love.” Raven watches the shamans perform. One of them moves to a bowl on a table at the end of the room. They pick up pieces of bone marrow and sprinkle it above the seal. The stone wall begins to crack. “Yes,” she whispers, pleading with the universe. Give her the one thing she’s wanted for so long. As the room begins to quake and pieces of rock crumble beside them, Pixie cheers and claps giddily, jumping up and down. The excitement was like that of a birthday party. Marley and Ira peer around the corner and immediately move back upon seeing the magic happening in that room. “We need to go,” Ira claims fiercely. “Okay,” she actually agrees. But the booming of the room grows more violent, a full on earthquake. “Get to the stairs!” She shouts, pulling him with her to cower under the basement steps. They hold on to each other tightly." * When the ritual fails demands the shaman get it right next full moon. "In the basement, Raven is holding her unneeded breath with anticipation. The shaking comes to a sudden halt and she’s watching the Seal, waiting for something to happen. Pixie stares, but she already knows. It’s still for too long and Raven turns her angry eyes to the shamans. “Well? How do we know if it worked?” One of the shaman’s shrugged in a very human fashion. Pixie stared. “Is father not coming?” “The Seal should be opening, no?” Raven’s about two steps from having shaman for dinner, although Solea would have an issue with that. She hated when Raven would kill witches, or those with relations to them. “Yes, it should have opened. We did the ritual to a tee,” one of the Shamans promised. Raven grows more pissed off by the half-second. “No. No, that’s unacceptable.” Her steps toward them are threatening. “You bring back my lover or I will rip your families apart. I will rip them limb from limb,” she snarls, her game face coming out. “It wasn’t us!” One of the shamans shouts. “Our magics are masterfully perfected. If your lover isn’t here, perhaps it’s because he doesn’t want to be,” he mocks. “Oh, shit,” Solea comments, already knowing what’s coming. In a split second the shaman who couldn’t hold his tongue has his head twisted so far it comes rolling off his body. The other shaman moves back against the stone wall as Dr. Simon screams at the top of his lungs. “Are you gonna say something, now?” Raven tilts her head at the only shaman that remains. “Or are you gonna find me another shaman and try again next full moon?” He nods eagerly. Second option. ''“Good.” * In "Party Crashers" (Ep 5) Solea and Raven retrieve Moloch's Grimoire from the sarcophogus at the museum. "Upon invoking the spirit of Apep, an evil Egyptian deity, Solea was able to locate a once thought lost book in the black arts, a source of great dark power. In it, she was told, the spell to resurrect Adonis would be found. Somehow, ‘Moloch Grimoire: Blood Rites and Sacrifices’ wound up in the clutches of a museum curator who was also a white witch. She put it in the sarcophagus of an ancient Egyptian leader to hide it from those who would dare to use the book for its grim purpose. No living witch could invoke the spirit of Apep without greatly endangering their lives, so it was an easy task for the undead Solea. Raven and Solea lift the surface of the sarcophagus, symbols littering the top in bold blues and yellows. Dust settles around them as the heavy top falls back against the wall, clunking. A very decayed mummy lays, a book in its midst. Raven waves her hand to clear the dust. “How did the witch get the book in its hands?” She knows she’ll have to rip the mummy’s fingers to get it out. “Magic?” It was an assumption, but probably accurate. “Pixie is going to be so mad she missed this,” Solea pulls her cell phone out to snapchat it to the little vampire. Currently she was being babysat by their new neighbor, a middle aged Russian woman with a love for children. It was just to keep up appearances, they didn’t need that new vampire hunter on their trail. Pixie was under strict instruction not to kill the human. “Well,” Raven looks at Solea. “Here goes everything.” She reaches down and tugs the book until an audible snap resonates through the room. Broken fingers fall into the sarcophagus. Solea stares, mystified. She shoves the few fingers into her pocket. “You never know when a spell is going to call for mummy fingers,” she explains. She shuts the lid as Raven admires the burgundy book, golden swirling edges and the brass image of a crow on the cover. “This is the one,” Raven whispers. “I can feel it.” “Andy?” Another security guard calls down the hall. His flashlight shines against the wall. “Let’s feel it outside,” Solea suggests. As quickly as they got there, they’re gone. Leaving nothing but a corpse behind, and a mummy with some missing fingers." * Raven, Solea and Pixie successfully raise Adonis after a massacre at the arcade. ☀“Ladies and gentlemen of this junky little establishment,” Raven spins in a circle, addressing them all, eyes combing over their forms. Some of them would be quite a big meal. “Today is judgment day,” she points a finger at a random woman in a teal shirt, leaning against the pool table. “And your god, has chosen you.” In one quick motion she twists the woman’s head backwards and clean off, still holding it as her body falls away. '' The room erupts into chaos, people screaming and running just to be intercepted by a demon with fangs. Blood is spilled in gallons, coating the once clean red carpet with a different shade of freshly splattered scarlet.'' '' Raven watches Pixie litter the floor with herbs.'' '' Solea kisses the mummy finger for good luck and begins pulling freshly killed bodies to the center of the room, pointing their feet to the center where Raven stood. Blood streaks behind their dragging bodies.'' '' “Sanguis sanguis meus reditus hoc est mihi,” She untucks a dagger from the waistband of her skirt and plunges it in to her stomach, grunting slightly. “Sanguis sanguis, revertetur ad me,”'' '' Her blood spills down her dress and into the space the feet of the dead point toward.'' '' Solea approaches, accepting the dagger from Raven and extending her arm to point the bloody dagger in to the air. The room is mostly silent now, as most of the humans have been slaughtered. Bodies are littered around, draped across arcade machines and foosball tables.'' '' With her hand held high, Raven’s blood dripping from the tip on to her knuckles, she shouts, “Osiris! We harness the power of the Seal of Danzalthar to open the gateway!!” Her voice is powerful, a scream resonating through the room. “Let him crossover!” Impossible winds blow directly in to Solea and Raven’s faces, whipping their hair backwards as they squint their eyes.'' '' A warped blue watery face takes mystical shape in front of them, large and imposing in the air.'' '' “You dare call upon me for a demon half-breed well past his expiration,” he almost laughs, disbelief apparent. “He has a place on this Earthly plane, no longer.” His thick deep voice is dismissive.'' '' “That’s not true!” Raven shouts protectively. “We found Moloch’s book of Blood Rites, the black magic thought lost for years. No one will want to unleash its darkness more than him. Isn’t that what you want!?” Her hair twists violently in the wind.'' '' “If I open this gateway, there is to be results! Or I will send my own demons after you and your lover, half-breed.”'' '' Raven is about to make Osiris a promise but he’s gone in a thunderous flash, the image of his face replaced by a twisting purple portal molding with black. Lightning strikes around them, rain releasing supernaturally from the heavens and soaking the inside of the arcade.'' '' The wind only picks up, nearly knocking Pixie off her feet. In an instant a male form is tossed from the portal and through the rapid wind to be knocked in to a wall. He’s completely nude, and unconscious.'' '' Raven runs to him, her eyes wild and searching. She turns him to get a good look at his face, to make sure it’s really him.'' '' She pants heavily, running her fingers across his face. She cries joyful tears, pressing her forehead to his and still struggling to maintain her breath. She just needs to keep touching him, to know he’s really here. The other vampires watch on in fascination.'' '' “Is it really him?” Pixie steps forward, tentative.'' '' Solea stares upon the man who tormented her existence, her face concerned. “It’s him, alright.”'' '' Pixie rushes to join her mother’s side."'' Origins Past 1606 The stale smell of the street suffocated Raven the moment she exited the workhouse, hit first by the smell and taste of mud, then the acrid odor of urine. Horses clomped by the cobblestone streets carrying unfortunate riders in rickety carriages, who were passing through. No one with a carriage stopped in Foxhaven if they had any sense. It was freezing out in the street. In her arms her daughter had finally stopped squalling but it wasn’t because she was any less cold, she’d simply given in, given up. She passed down where the shadows grew deepest, the doilies and gloves she’d made to sell stuffed deep in her pockets. She could have gone the long way, but she’d cut through the alley many times before, always taking a cursory look. She stared between the two brick building, and seeing no one decided to cut through. The sound of her thin shoes against stone is the only one, other than the beginning droplets of rain falling from the sky and lightly landing, coating the ground. A chill runs up Raven’s spine, caused not by the nip in the air. She quickens her pace, the darkness of the narrow alley increasing her anxiety. Generally, Raven admired the night, but when she was alone with her baby it was to be feared. She only hurries faster, almost at a jog when she suddenly trips on something thick, tumbling to the ground. She screams out in anguish, realizing she was going to crush her daughter as she falls. She feels the baby’s soft body squished beneath her as her head collides with the stone. The world goes blurry, her vision sliding and clouding up with more blackness than had been there before. Feet come in to her view as she loses consciousness. '' '' '' When Raven comes to, she’s propped up against a building, still in that same alley. She lifts glazed eyes to admire the shadow of a man standing above her. Her head is still too foggy to properly understand what’s going on.'' “I’m sorry,” a deep voice tells her in a way that’s surprisingly lacking any emotion at all. The figure kneels down in front of her, face twisted demonically and eyes a bright yellow. “You tripped on my leftovers.” He turns his head to the side, angling her chin to do the same. Raven’s eyes widen as she discovers the bloody broken body of a well-dressed woman. Her limbs are bent in obscure angles and a small jagged knife sticks out of the middle of her chest. “You’re a… demon,” Raven manages, eyes staring straight in to his. He still touches her chin gently. “My.. my…” she tries, swallowing hard. “My daughter.” “Yes…” Adonis angles his head at her, investigating her face. Rain comes down more steadily now, soaking her hair. “Unfortunately, you broke her tiny body in your fall.” Despite her unwillingness to, Raven processes what he’s saying immediately, her lips curling as a sob frees from her throat. “No,” she cries, her arms reaching out like she’s pushing this man away so she can get to her child. She can see the wet blanket limply draped over her from here. “Let me see!” She shouts inconsolably, shoving at his immovable chest. He gently reaches out and grabs her wrists, squeezing. She can’t move. “I will pardon you,” he says emptily, holding her hands. “On account that I am responsible for the death of your child.” Raven is still a sobbing mess, aware that she is having an encounter with the Foxhaven serial killer, a mysterious man that undoubtedly was responsible for the deaths of nine women in the village. Her bleary eyes look toward the distorted body of his latest kill. Ten women. “My daughter,” she whispers brokenly. “I will leave you now,” Adonis releases a wrist but grips her chin, rubbing a strong finger across her quaking lower lip. “Do not speak of me to others, or I will return to your bedside, and I will revoke my pardoning.” In a flash he’s standing and beginning to walk away, his shoulders taut. With a loud grunt, Raven runs to the dead body of the woman. She knows her daughter is long gone by now. She tears the knife from the woman’s limp chest and holds the point to her neck. As Adonis turns to look at her, she stares back at him with wet eyes and in an instant she slits her throat. Adonis gasps, running at her with vampiric speed. He presses his hands to the gushing wound, sickly grunting sounds leaving her body as the sound of blood spilling to the stone fills the area. It doesn’t take long to decide, and he leans in to taste the thick redness seeping through his fingers. He doesn’t take much, as she’s already lost so much, before he uses his fang to cut a long thin line in his arm. He presses it to her mouth and she greedily swipes her tongue across, instinct taking over. “That’s it, girl,” Adonis presses her face to the wound, uncertain if this was going to work. A moment later, her eyes are rolling, and she is dead. Only time would tell if he actually succeeded. He already knew what pushed him to do something he did so infrequently. He hadn’t made another vampire in several years, but Raven had instantly drawn him in the moment he saw her face. He had swept hair away from her face while she lay unconscious beside her dead baby that he had been responsible for, and he knew he wanted to make up for it somehow. If he did not turn her, she would spend the rest of her life grieving until she died of some disease. He was almost going to let it happen, too, if she had not proven the worth of her life in the spur of a moment’s agony. If she made it through this, he was going to show her the world. And so, so many other dead infants. 1723 '' Adonis and Raven were enjoying the after effects of a bloody war, a small once-safe village now being raided by victorious Russians upon seemingly successful efforts to stop the Ottoman Empire and their spreading of territorial regions. Adonis was very much intrigued by infantry tactics while Raven didn’t care much for war, more for the bloodshed it caused. She loved the opportunities it gave her to sneak in to any village and eat endless amounts of innocents, cowering in their homes or running through the roads, petrified. Adonis has blood smeared across his face and running thick down his pulsating throat, sounds of pleasure emitting from him as he pulls back, looking up toward the heavens as if to thank someone for the bountiful gift. He’s at the center of his blood high, something that looks much different on him than other vampires Raven met through the years. Raven was like them, in the way that drinking blood made her giddy and every little thing was hilarious. Adonis had a bottomless pit for a stomach - he always wanted more. '' He had plans to spend his evening at the whorehouse, terrorizing the women who hide there with his drinking mate Castor while Raven was off doing whatever it was that she did. He never really asked.'' '' So she went on a pleasant walk through the burning village, watching the fire spread rapidly and admiring dead bodies littered on the pavement. She wrote in her journal, speaking of the beauty she was witnessing, here and now.'' She’s passing an alley when instinct stops her in her tracks. She blinks toward the dark narrow area, hearing a little heartbeat pattering quickly close by. She closes her journal lightly, tentatively taking steps toward the place not unlike the one her daughter died in. She comes face to face with a Russian soldier, adjusting his uniform. He shouts in his language and moves to shove Raven against the wall but she intercepts him, twisting his arm back and breaking it. He falls to the ground shouting, holding his limb. “Chto ty sdelal?” She demands in Russian. “What did you do!?” She drags him by his broken arm down the alley until she finds the source of the sound. A tiny girl with a rumpled dress sobs, ripping out chunks of her hair. “Moi rodzice!” the little polish girl screams. “Moi rodzice! Mamusia!” “Your parents?” She looks back at the agonizing soldier. “Did you kill her parents?” “Osvobodi menya! Osvobodi menya shlyukhu!” Release me, whore. “No you didn’t, did you?” She inspects him closely, lifting him by his uniform. “You just violated her.” She bends his arm forward against his chest, holding it still. Her face transforms into that of a demonic one, yellow eyes flashing in the direction of the child. The little girl gasps, wide eyes admiring the wrinkles on her savior’s face. “Grab that rock,” she demands of her in Polish, gesturing to the loose stone on the ground. “Crush his skull.” '' The little girl picks up the rock, inspecting it tearfully. She sniffles, looking to Raven for instruction.'' '' “In his face. Do it!” She spits.'' '' The child doesn’t hesitate, bringing the stone down hard on the soldier’s face. Blood splashes on to her young face. She doesn’t need any more commands, as she does it again and again until the indent of his broken face is evident. She ends it with a throw of the rock from her standing position down in to his face. It bounces off hard. Blood soaked, she whimpers, tugging on Raven’s long dress.'' '' “You tossed that stone so violently it flew up into the air before it landed on the ground,” Raven smiles, brushing dirty, matted hair away from the girl’s face. “A little fairy, you are.”'' '' “Wrozka,” she said. Pixie. “Czy jesteś wróżką?” Are you a fairy?'' '' The woman did not look like a fairy, but some did not have wings. She heard some drank blood, some were horrible, but it was man who was horrible. The blood felt good across her face, warm.'' '' “No, love, you are.” She strokes her little reddened face. “And you will be, forever.” She sinks her teeth in to the child’s wrist, a little yelp escaping the tiny creature. She drinks until her pulse is weak, and then pulls back, slitting her own wrist with the tip of her sharp nail. She presses the child’s mouth to the vein, suckling like an infant. Like her own daughter once had.'' '''1723 She hadn’t expected him to come home when he did. It had been longer than it usually was, but things had reached a point where his return would be sudden no matter what. Pixie was just beginning to adjust to her new diet, and Raven was giving the child her last meal before daylight when Adonis arrived. Raven felt his presence before she heard the door opening and she left Pixie in what was now her room to greet her companion at the door. Although she was nervous to introduce him to her childe, she was relieved she didn’t have to start worrying about him. “Love,” she runs to kiss him but he’s stiff against her. She pulls back. “My love?” “Who is here?” He moves past her, stopping at the doorway to watch. A little vampire is suckling on the neck of a peasant boy. He’s already dead. “You found a child?” He watches Pixie, stunned. Vampire children were quite rare. Many thought it to be unethical in the supernatural world, and would kill one on sight. Adonis didn’t necessarily feel this way, he just didn’t care to be in the company of a child for eternity. “I didn’t just find her,” Raven says quietly, watching his face. It was always unreadable, but she’s prepared for him to turn a violent hand on her. “I created her. A few days ago.” “You did what?” His eyes are intense. She looks down. “She was violated by a soldier and left to die. Her parents were killed.” “And so?” This is no excuse to him. “Your heart, what? Bleeds for the girl?” Her sympathy angers him. Being merciful was not in her nature. He’d seen her kill children before, nothing made this girl different. “She killed without hesitance, she tore into his skull,” Raven pleads, speaking highly of the girl. “I call her Pixie.” Adonis laughs thickly. He could feel this would end up being a mistake, and if he didn’t do it himself Raven would probably lose patience and stake the girl. “Very well, let’s meet this hungry Pixie, then.” She leads him in to the room where Pixie is having herself a feast within one child’s body. “Pixie, honey, I think that’s enough. He’s practically a shell,” she laughs shortly, somewhat nervous. Pixie lifted her head from the hollow of the boys neck, his soft red hair tickling her cheek as she did. The man that stood next to mother was what she would consider looming. She turned for one final lick of the boys neck then let him go, the blood dripping messily from her lips. She wiped it off with the cuff of her white dress. “Is this Father?” Adonis’ ears perk - he sort of smiles in the confusion. “Excuse me?” He looks at Raven. “You’re forcing her to call me father?” “No,” Raven stops short. “I’m just as stunned as you.” she takes Adonis’ hand, squeezing. “She’s really taken to me, and I to her. Please don’t stake her.” She looks in to his eyes, moving close. His body is stiff, his eyes empty. “My devotion to you is just as pure, I’d do anything…” He looks back at the child. She wipes her red mouth on the boy’s shirt like a napkin. He looks back at Raven and grunts. This satisfies Raven, who hugs him tightly. '''''1967 Solea Grand popped a razzle in her mouth and rolled it around, lips wrinkling at the sour taste. It helped having something for her tongue to play with while she shakes her ass at a man across a plexiglas screen. She wasn’t the only whore here who felt that way. Tammy wore tons of bracelets and sometimes chewed on them for her guests. They seemed to like it. '' She was hanging out in this closet-like room that her boss liked to call ‘the dressing room’. That was a common joke amongst the girls that worked there. For some it was their only job, and they’d often get stuck with morning or afternoon shifts. Solea only worked nights, when the man she was seeing was home to his wife with no knowledge of what his vivacious blonde was up to. He’d probably beat the life out of her, but she wasn’t sure what he could expect when he barely contributed to her financial situation.'' '' Solea sniffed at the thought, lifting her nose at the mirror as she sprayed herself with Chanel, a gift he’d given her. A poofy pink scarf hung around her neck, matching the pink get-up she wore, almost a nightgown. Her bleached hair was large and volumous, a natural lift her friends were jealous of.'' '' She gives her body one last long admiration, twisting to admire her backside, before she strides to exit the room. She stands at the end of a narrow deep red hallway, looking toward her co-workers. They were talking to a beautiful pale woman with long dark hair. Her face was almost elegant.'' '' Solea snorted. She probably came from money. Why would she be looking to work here?'' '' She approaches with her head held high, not looking to be intimidated by some new girl trying to take her regulars. It wouldn’t happen.'' '' Her boss, Dixon, stands with the group of women.'' '' “Who is this fresh new face?” Solea tilts her head, brow sharp.'' '' “She’s looking for a gas,” Dixon winks, a cigar in his mouth. “She ain’t looking for a job, Sol. You can put the claws away.”'' '' The other girls giggle at the comment, and Solea’s jealousy. She quickly turns her glare to them.'' '' “I’m a feminist,” a redhead says quickly. “I don’t agree with lesbianism, so I’m going to have to back out,” she puts her hands up defensively, like shes putting space between her and the dark haired girl-lover.'' '' “You know,” Solea says, “Some feminists believe lesbianism isn’t a political issue.” Her eyes dance over the other girl’s dark red lipstick. She already knows how it tastes and that is so interesting to her. Obviously she will be getting to know this woman better, either way. “it’s a sexual one,” she finishes, biting her tongue.'' '' There’s a small moment of silence and Raven slowly smiles.'' '' “Well, I think our dear guest,” Dixon touches Raven’s shoulders abruptly, “has made a decision.” he sends the redhead a glare but speaks to them all. “Back to work,” he says firmly, despite there being not much work available anyway. The group disperses, leaving Solea and Raven to stand across from one another.'' '' “Don’t listen to that ginger cunt,” Solea smiles. “She’s all show and no go. Never even seen her at a rally.”'' '' Raven’s brow dips. “You go to rallies?”'' '' “Sure,” she says suggestively, looking up at her from under her lashes. “I fully embrace female empowerment, and the wildcat that I am.”'' '' Raven laughs, although she enjoys how Solea chooses to express her words.'' '' “See you on the other side of the glass.” Solea heads around, through a thick wooden door and climbing up the steps of the stage. She’s kneeling in front of the little window when the curtain raises, her face up close. She offers a playful expression, backing up as the record she set in to place begins to play, running her hands down her body and edging up her skirt.'' '' Raven watches the tantalizing show, the urge to sink her fangs in her neck increasing as the seconds pass. She even fantasizes about feeding her own blood to her, a pulling desire she sometimes felt when really turned on. But she had to blame that on mother nature, and her will to force vampires to reproduce.'' '' “I need your name,” Solea says, lowering herself to the glass on all fours, exposing her cleavage. “I need to know it.”'' '' “Raven,” she can feel her fangs throbbing, threatening to grow. She pierces her lip with the tip, a small bloody cut she can’t help but gnaw on.'' '' “Raven,” Solea says her name over and over as she flashes her body, moving in little twists and jerks to the rhythm. “Raven,” she says more seriously, spinning around to look at her. “Stand up. I want you to stand up.”'' '' She’s taken off guard, but eager to do so. If Solea wants it, Raven will gladly give it to her.'' '' “Wow,” Solea splays her hands out on the plexiglas, moaning as if she’s in the throes of wild passion. “You have the most beautiful thighs. I just want to suck on them.”'' '' Raven is fully enjoying the show, and finds herself pulling down the leather pants clinging to her legs so she can please herself to Solea’s motions.'' '' Having not expected that, Solea bursts into laughter, halting in her sexual motions to fall in to hysterics.'' '' Raven instantly sees red, outraged and furious. Had that little bitch been playing her? She was going to drink her dry, rip her limbs, cut her tongue… She could see herself doing so many torturous things to her in the blink of a second.'' '' Solea continues laughing, wiping tears from her eyes.'' '' In a moment’s time, Raven is flying out of the room and breaking down the door to the stage with a single kick. Solea only has time to scream as she wraps a hand around her throat and smashes her against the wall, in full game face.'' '' “Look at you now,” Raven laughs now, right in her face. Spit flings in Solea’s mouth as she cries out. “You have your own jokes, and it’s my turn to tell one now,” she flashes her yellows eyes, baring her teeth to frighten her.'' '' “Stop!” Solea pleads. “I have a witches blood,” she cries, attempting to coax her away from her. “It’s poison to a vampire.”'' '' Raven is familiar with that urban legend, something she had personally proven to be false. Her eyes roll back. “Although it surprises and somewhat intrigues me that you’re familiar with witchcraft, you really have no way of saving yourself here. Is there anything else you’d like to try on me?”'' '' “I have a coven.” Though her lip quivers and her eyes remain watery, she continues firmly. “They will hunt you down. We’ve killed vampires before.”'' '' The threat doesn’t intimidate Raven. “You know what you are, Solea?” She leans in close, her hot breath petting her neck. “You’re a frightened little whore who spends her nights in junky places like these and your only way to get through your shitty temporary life is getting blitzed or showing your tits to fat men with crooked dicks.” She tightens her grip on her throat, the girl panting against her terrified.'' '' “You walk around the city in your skanky little outfits, flaunting something no one wants for more than a single night.” She licks her throat, long and hard. “You may have a hollywood appearance, but you’re actually cheap. And you’re gonna stay that way.” In one motion she grips her hair, tugging it back hard and causing Solea to yelp. “By my side.”'' '' She sinks her fangs in hard and fast, greedily draining and squeezing her arms around Solea’s back, practically taking her off her feet and lifting her.'' '' Solea gasps, her mouth and eyes wide. She stares toward the cheap light flickering on the ceiling as her eyes roll back. She vaguely feels the sensation of her lips being pressed to Raven’s bare bosom, blood filling her mouth. Then everything is dark.'' Personality Appearance A pale skinned vampire with thick black hair. Relationships Romantic Adonis * Adonis sired Raven in 1606 after killing a victim who she stumbled upon. When she fell she crushed her baby. She slit her throat with the knife he had killed the woman with, and Adonis quickly turned her. " The stale smell of the street suffocated Raven the moment she exited the workhouse, hit first by the smell and taste of mud, then the acrid odor of urine. Horses clomped by the cobblestone streets carrying unfortunate riders in rickety carriages, who were passing through. No one with a carriage stopped in Foxhaven if they had any sense. It was freezing out in the street. In her arms her daughter had finally stopped squalling but it wasn’t because she was any less cold, she’d simply given in, given up. She passed down where the shadows grew deepest, the doilies and gloves she’d made to sell stuffed deep in her pockets. She could have gone the long way, but she’d cut through the alley many times before, always taking a cursory look. She stared between the two brick building, and seeing no one decided to cut through. The sound of her thin shoes against stone is the only one, other than the beginning droplets of rain falling from the sky and lightly landing, coating the ground. A chill runs up Raven’s spine, caused not by the nip in the air. She quickens her pace, the darkness of the narrow alley increasing her anxiety. Generally, Raven admired the night, but when she was alone with her baby it was to be feared. She only hurries faster, almost at a jog when she suddenly trips on something thick, tumbling to the ground. She screams out in anguish, realizing she was going to crush her daughter as she falls. She feels the baby’s soft body squished beneath her as her head collides with the stone. The world goes blurry, her vision sliding and clouding up with more blackness than had been there before. Feet come in to her view as she loses consciousness." When Raven comes to, she’s propped up against a building, still in that same alley. She lifts glazed eyes to admire the shadow of a man standing above her. Her head is still too foggy to properly understand what’s going on. “I’m sorry,” a deep voice tells her in a way that’s surprisingly lacking any emotion at all. The figure kneels down in front of her, face twisted demonically and eyes a bright yellow. “You tripped on my leftovers.” He turns his head to the side, angling her chin to do the same. Raven’s eyes widen as she discovers the bloody broken body of a well-dressed woman. Her limbs are bent in obscure angles and a small jagged knife sticks out of the middle of her chest. “You’re a… demon,” Raven manages, eyes staring straight in to his. He still touches her chin gently. “My.. my…” she tries, swallowing hard. “My daughter.” “Yes…” Adonis angles his head at her, investigating her face. Rain comes down more steadily now, soaking her hair. “Unfortunately, you broke her tiny body in your fall.” Despite her unwillingness to, Raven processes what he’s saying immediately, her lips curling as a sob frees from her throat. “No,” she cries, her arms reaching out like she’s pushing this man away so she can get to her child. She can see the wet blanket limply draped over her from here. “Let me see!” She shouts inconsolably, shoving at his immovable chest. He gently reaches out and grabs her wrists, squeezing. She can’t move. “I will pardon you,” he says emptily, holding her hands. “On account that I am responsible for the death of your child.” Raven is still a sobbing mess, aware that she is having an encounter with the Foxhaven serial killer, a mysterious man that undoubtedly was responsible for the deaths of nine women in the village. Her bleary eyes look toward the distorted body of his latest kill. Ten women. “My daughter,” she whispers brokenly. “I will leave you now,” Adonis releases a wrist but grips her chin, rubbing a strong finger across her quaking lower lip. “Do not speak of me to others, or I will return to your bedside, and I will revoke my pardoning.” In a flash he’s standing and beginning to walk away, his shoulders taut. With a loud grunt, Raven runs to the dead body of the woman. She knows her daughter is long gone by now. She tears the knife from the woman’s limp chest and holds the point to her neck. As Adonis turns to look at her, she stares back at him with wet eyes and in an instant she slits her throat. Adonis gasps, running at her with vampiric speed. He presses his hands to the gushing wound, sickly grunting sounds leaving her body as the sound of blood spilling to the stone fills the area. It doesn’t take long to decide, and he leans in to taste the thick redness seeping through his fingers. He doesn’t take much, as she’s already lost so much, before he uses his fang to cut a long thin line in his arm. He presses it to her mouth and she greedily swipes her tongue across, instinct taking over. “That’s it, girl,” Adonis presses her face to the wound, uncertain if this was going to work. A moment later, her eyes are rolling, and she is dead. Only time would tell if he actually succeeded. He already knew what pushed him to do something he did so infrequently. He hadn’t made another vampire in several years, but Raven had instantly drawn him in the moment he saw her face. He had swept hair away from her face while she lay unconscious beside her dead baby that he had been responsible for, and he knew he wanted to make up for it somehow. If he did not turn her, she would spend the rest of her life grieving until she died of some disease. He was almost going to let it happen, too, if she had not proven the worth of her life in the spur of a moment’s agony. If she made it through this, he was going to show her the world. And so, so many other dead infants. Solea * Solea, Raven and Pixie seem to have just settled in at their new lodgings. Solea performs a binding spell to keep Norman Wagner from tracing them. “There’s another problem...though,” Solea grew quieter, almost afraid. Ravens eyes are an intense warning. “There’s something… not right in the atmosphere. When I was doing my spell I felt this energy…” She breathes heavily, recalling the intensity almost made it like it was happening again. “I think that we might be within the vicinity of a vampire slayer!” She’s excited to reveal the information, but also terrified. “No, that can’t be true,” Raven steps closer, threatening. “Are you certain?” “It’s all I can think! I know we’re near a hellmouth but that wasn’t what I was feeling, it was the slayer! She’s here.” Raven spins away from Solea, walking slowly toward the window, her hand in front of her lips, thoughtful, eyes glazed. * Raven and Solea retrieve Moloch's Grimoire from the sarcophagus at the museum. "In "Party Crashers" (Ep 5) Solea and Raven retrieve Moloch's Grimoire from the sarcophogus at the museum. "Upon invoking the spirit of Apep, an evil Egyptian deity, Solea was able to locate a once thought lost book in the black arts, a source of great dark power. In it, she was told, the spell to resurrect Adonis would be found. Somehow, ‘Moloch Grimoire: Blood Rites and Sacrifices’ wound up in the clutches of a museum curator who was also a white witch. She put it in the sarcophagus of an ancient Egyptian leader to hide it from those who would dare to use the book for its grim purpose. No living witch could invoke the spirit of Apep without greatly endangering their lives, so it was an easy task for the undead Solea. Raven and Solea lift the surface of the sarcophagus, symbols littering the top in bold blues and yellows. Dust settles around them as the heavy top falls back against the wall, clunking. A very decayed mummy lays, a book in its midst. Raven waves her hand to clear the dust. “How did the witch get the book in its hands?” She knows she’ll have to rip the mummy’s fingers to get it out. “Magic?” It was an assumption, but probably accurate. “Pixie is going to be so mad she missed this,” Solea pulls her cell phone out to snapchat it to the little vampire. Currently she was being babysat by their new neighbor, a middle aged Russian woman with a love for children. It was just to keep up appearances, they didn’t need that new vampire hunter on their trail. Pixie was under strict instruction not to kill the human. “Well,” Raven looks at Solea. “Here goes everything.” She reaches down and tugs the book until an audible snap resonates through the room. Broken fingers fall into the sarcophagus. Solea stares, mystified. She shoves the few fingers into her pocket. “You never know when a spell is going to call for mummy fingers,” she explains. She shuts the lid as Raven admires the burgundy book, golden swirling edges and the brass image of a crow on the cover. “This is the one,” Raven whispers. “I can feel it.” “Andy?” Another security guard calls down the hall. His flashlight shines against the wall. “Let’s feel it outside,” Solea suggests. As quickly as they got there, they’re gone. Leaving nothing but a corpse behind, and a mummy with some missing fingers." Relationships Stella *Raven's first encounter with Stella is when her, Solea and Pixie break into Stella's home to extract Bennie's bone marrow. She comes down and sees what is going on. Solea almost bites her but they are interrupted by Clifton. Marley * Solea, Raven and Pixie encounter Marley for the first time in Ep 6 "Moloch's Grimoire" while they are in the basement of the school attempting to raise Adonis for the second time. Solea does a spell and they escape without the doctor, who the group frees. He is later abducted again. "“So, you’re that slayer I keep hearing so much about.” Raven gives her a once-over, continuing to walk in a defensive circle. '' “You’re that vampire I’ve been hearing…” Marley shakes her palm. “A little bit about.”'' '' A grin stretches Raven’s lips, she even feels the excitement squeeze her dead heart. She loves a sassy girl.'' '' “Is it hard?” Raven inquires, “balancing demon slaying with your studies?”'' '' Marley refuses to let her taunting mess with her. This isn’t a game and she won’t stand here and entertain it. “Why did you attack Stella’s father?”'' '' “Who?” Raven cocks her head, trying to understand this information. “Oh, the Lumb descendant.” The vampire laughs. “Waste of a bone marrow - didn’t even work.” She considers this. “Maybe I didn’t take enough.”'' '' Marley observes the vampires, not entirely understanding this information. But she decides to let her ramble, hoping Anita is getting any of this.'' '' “No matter,” Raven stops walking, and so does Marley. “This way’s going to be much funner.”'' '' Solea lifts the mummy finger from her pocket.'' '' “Looking for this?” Her eyes twinkle and she tosses the finger into the air toward the group of humans. “Crepitus!” Solea screams. Raven jumps out of the way as the Latin incantation is spoken. The mummy finger explodes, fire erupting forwards and a shaking resonating through the room with a boom.'' '' The humans duck, covering their heads from the flames.'' It’s gone in a moment, and Marley whips her head up to locate the vampires before they get the drop on her. She spins in circles, desperate. “They’re gone,” Matt breathes heavily, clutching at his beating heart." Clifton * When Clifton comes to rescue Stella and Bennie "Pandora's Box" (Ep 3), he gets rid of the vampires by shooting Pixie in the chest with an arrow. They run off with her and the doctor. * In "Presence of Mind" Ep 4 Clifton is sent a dagger, the note leads him to believe it is sent by Norman Wagner, but it's a cursed artifact sent by Pixie. “For my friend, taking on the hunt of three very elusive vampires. You’ve no idea what you’re in for.” He chuckles in agreement. That much was true. He hadn’t been prepared for how well they’ve managed to avoid him. He was now responsible for a missing doctor in the clutches of those dead bitches. And he couldn’t find them Matt * Briefly sees in Ep 6 "Moloch's Grimoire" when Marley, Matt, Ira, and Anita go to the basement of the school to stop their second attempt to raise Adonis. Ira * Briefly sees in Ep 6 "Moloch's Grimoire" when Marley, Matt, Ira, and Anita go to the basement of the school to stop their second attempt to raise Adonis. Anita * Briefly sees in Ep 6 "Moloch's Grimoire" when Marley, Matt, Ira, and Anita go to the basement of the school to stop their second attempt to raise Adonis. Mia * When Solea, Raven and Pixie are escaping the high school, after their second attempt to raise Adonis, Solea recognizes Stella and they kidnap her. Solea knocks out Mia before they take off. Category:Villains